


Serenato

by MidoriKurenaiYume



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dialogue, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriKurenaiYume/pseuds/MidoriKurenaiYume
Summary: Gilgamesh and Arturia are on vacation together, but Arturia gives more attention to Irisviel's present instead of him.





	Serenato

**Author's Note:**

> Title: as usual, it's a Kalafina song (B-side of their 3rd single, and also part of their album 'Seventh Heaven') ;)  
> I hope you enjoy :P

…

…

Gilgamesh growled under his breath. This situation was intolerable.

Ever since Irisviel had brought over a small succulent plant, giving it to Arturia as a gift, she had been interested in little else. She kept looking over the little green monstrosity, eyes adoring and almost to the point of _cooing_ over it.

No wonder Irisviel had not expressed her usual concern about her friend being alone with him, even though he had paid no attention to her presence as usual; by giving her the plant, she had made sure that Arturia would focus on it instead of him.

He had never been on the best of terms with the white doll, but now he truly wished he had strangled her.

He attempted, not for the first time during the past five days, to catch her attention.

“Arturia–”

He couldn’t even truly begin his sentence, because she shushed and dismissed him with a movement of her hand, sparing him only a brief glance.

“I’m sure it can wait, Gilgamesh. I’m busy with Eris.”

She was hardly ‘busy’, as all she was doing was tenderly caressing that wretched vegetable, but that wasn’t what made Gilgamesh assume a deadpan expression.

“You _named_ the plant?”

Arturia finally threw a full glance in his direction, even if it was filled with disapproval.

“Gilgamesh! What kind of question is that? Of course I did.”

Utterly disbelieving, he could do nothing but stare back at her. The situation was more serious than he had expected.

“Arturia,” he tried again, fighting to keep his tone as reasonable as possible. “We have been on this vacation for five days, and you have spent the entirety of them with that plant.”

“It’s Eris,” Arturia corrected him, passing her fingers over the leaves lovingly.

Gilgamesh felt ready to explode. This was… this was…!

To his surprise, however, she stood up, taking that _thing_ with her, and came to stand in front of him.

“Look at Eris,” she commanded. “What do you see?”

Already frustrated, Gilgamesh only let his eyes pass over the plant for a moment, intending to immediately look back at her, but something odd in its colour made him stop.

Now that he looked at it attentively, it was no longer as green as it had been on the day the doll had brought it; many leaves had fallen, and it certainly wasn’t flourishing anymore.

Arturia explained what he was seeing.

“Eris is dying,” she told him seriously. “These plants, unfortunately, live only for a few days.”

Gilgamesh stared at Arturia carefully. What was she trying to say?

She put the plant on the table, going back to staring at him, before questioning him, “Did you know that the name of the Greek goddess of discord is ‘Eris’?”

He raised an eyebrow, briefly checking his mental catalogue of knowledge. “Yes.”

Things were starting to make sense now, and indeed, he saw her smiling innocently at him.

“Irisviel didn’t give me this plant with the intention of creating discord between us; she simply got one for little Illya, and decided to give me one as well, not knowing that we would be on vacation together. However, I am tired of seeing you treating her so poorly; she is my friend, a dear friend, and while you don’t have to like her, you at least have to stop being rude towards her.”

The seriousness in her emerald eyes was plain to see, but he still narrowed his own crimson ones. Did this mean that she had been concentrated on the vegetable _on purpose_ _?_

Her eyes were barely hiding her smirk. “We have another two weeks of vacation, so rest assured that no other Eris will distract me now that we’ve clarified this. Still… it was rather surprising to see you consider a plant as _competition_.”

He didn’t dignify such a remark with an answer, and settled for glaring at the green thing once again.

“Whatever. Make it leave my sight, or I will quicken its demise.”

She suppressed a smile, but her twinkling eyes gave her away.

“If I had known that I simply needed a plant around to make you so hilariously jealous, I would have gotten one _years_ ago.”

...

**Author's Note:**

> This fic comes from a conversation I had with one of my dearest friends, who is also my roommate, about a small plant I received on Women's Day.  
> This was part of the conversation:  
> My roommate: Why are you so attached to that odd thing?  
> Me: Don't insult Clarice!  
> My roommate: You even named it?!  
> Me: Of course I did. *sparkly eyes*  
> My roommate: *shaking head* You have no taste in names.  
> Me: *smiling widely* I know!  
> My roommate: ...you are beyond help.
> 
> Lovely Clarice was supposed to live only a couple of months, but it survived until yesterday, when the blazing heat took its toll on it. So I wrote a GilArt story inspired by my plant :)  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
